Jealous
by strawberri punch
Summary: Aw. It's for Valentine's Day. I promise thee that this is totally McFly-Hilarious. 3 Ps. One shot.


**jealous.**

--got my way bored out of hell.

* * *

Damn. Just a few more steps and she'd be free! Out of the (right-now) wretched McFly house! She just had to get pass the living room… where Dougie and _it_ was.

Deep breathe. A few steps then Yay!—CRASH! It was always the stinkin' vase that ruined anybody's cover.

"Devi?" Dougie called out. Damn. She silently growled. Put on a fake smile. Turn. "Hey guys!" she fakely beamed. "Where ya going, Dev?" asked Dougie. "Chloris just got here."

Inside shrug. "Really? Hi then." She said quickly. "But… I have a date with someone else. Byee!!" And with that she darted out of the house.

".Hell." Dougie grtted his teeth. "Whoever it is: I'm gonna gives you hell* for stealing my girl."

* * *

* An All American Rejects song!!

* * *

[Somewhere. Later.]

Finally. Away from the house. From her… It. Whatever. She was late. He must have been waiting for hours now. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. She was so blind.

"Devi!" She heard someone call her. Left! Dark hair. Boy. Ice blue eyes. Guy. "Duude!" Devi squealed, running towards his direction. She greeted him with a hug. Hug.

"Peeping Tom. Ironic." Danny chuckled. "Shut up. Ironic. That's a big word for ya, Daniel." Tom shot back. "Besides," he grumbled. "Dougie just dragged all of us along."

McFly was stalking.

"I've been here for three days, sissy." He said. Sissy. Hadn't heard anyone call her that for a while. "Yeah. You told me that over the phone." Devi replied.

"They were talking on the phone!" Dougie growled. He nearly choked Harry. "Wa-it." Tom stated. "What'd ya do with that Chloris chic?" he asked.

"Said I had to go then left?" said Dougie.

"Stupid."

"Lenny said 'hi.', by the way." He added. "Yeah." She said in a long reply. "Why so glum?" asked he.

"Uh. Love problems." She shrugged.

"Oh." He laughed.

"Who the hell is Lenny?! What are they talking about?! Why THE HELL is he laughing?!" Dougie shouted, obviously paranoid. "Peanut." Danny said happily. The rest glared at him.

"Peanut?" Dougie asked.

Danny nodded like a child.

"I COULD KILL YOU!!"

"What's his name?" he asked. "Dougie." She sighed. Memories of McFly's antics flashed in her mind. It made her laugh.. Silently of course. "Dougie." She mumbled.

"That's it!" Dougie growled. "Chill, Doug." Tom said. "You do know Harry's still recovering from your attack!"

"I say: CHAARGE!!" Dougie shouted taking Danny and Tom with him [and letting Harry rest :)].

They heard someone screaming. Someones for that matter. Three guys came running towards their table.

"People on London." Devi's company sighed. "They're mad!" Devi looked up. "The hell. Dougie?"

"_That's_ your boyfriend?!" he asked in disbelief. She hung her head in shame. "Yes."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" The one in the middle (Dougie) shouted.

"Is he talking to me?" he asked again in disbelief. "Oh no. "Devi grumbled.

BAM!

Dougie was on top of the poor guy, shaking him furiously. Tom (too. Like Harry) go knocked out. Danny was beside Devi, who was covering her face with her hands. Slowly, she pulled her hands down. "Hehe." Danny giggled. "What is up with you?!" Devi eyed him.

"But before Danny could reply, at the corner of her eye, she saw Dougie positioning his fist to punch the "bastard", as he would like to call it. "DOUGIE, STOP!" Devi screamed.

"Cheater!" he shot back. "Why THE HELL would I cheat on you with my cousin?!" she asked.

"Wha..?" Dougie's jaws dangled.

"He'.Cousin." Devi cried.

"Feel me now." Devi's cousin moaned before passing out. "WILL!!" Devi screeched, running to his side.

"What about me?" Danny pouted. "Shut up!" Dougie shouted.

"Aw. Will…" Devi sounded worried.

"My own beloved shunned me!" Dougie cried (trying) in despair.

"Dougie. For once… PLEASE," she softened her tone. "be quiet…"

He suddenly felt his heart go heavy. He felt bad. He had done something wrong. Seeing her like this… It just hurts him.

"Dev. I'm sorry." She looked up and said nothing.

* * *

Will slowly opened his eyes. "Augh. Where am I?" he groaned. "You're in my room." Dougie said.

"Yeah. It was THE LEAST he can do." Devi still sounded ticked off.

"I said I was sorry!!!!" Dougie shouted.

"You hurt my cousin!" she shot back.

"MAYBE I WAS JEALOUS!!" he reasoned loudly.

"MAYBE I WAS JEALOUS TOO!!!! AND I NEEDED TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU AND CHLORIS!!" she shouted.

"MAYBE I WAS JEALOUS THAT YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER GUY!!" he shouted back.

"MAYBE I WAS JEALOUS YOU SPENT MORE TIME WITH HER THAN YOU SPEND WITH ME!!!!" she shouted back.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD KISS TO MAKE UP!!" he shouted back.

"YEAH! MAYBE WE SHOULD!" she shouted back. Dougie quickly pulled her closer and rested his hand on the back of her neck. He leaned his face closer to hers. They kissed.

* * *

Hehe. I got lazy at the end na… :). Commentomundzoes, people!!!! –-Dee.


End file.
